Battle of Tokyo
The Battle of Tokyo was the last battle in the Korean Japanese War and was a major event for the Greater Korean Republic and their expansion in east asia. It caused international outrage and immediate action by the United Nations the next day following the colonization of Japan. History Prior to the battle, the Korean Armed Forces had taken over the east coast of Japan but were stalled by a massive Japanese military defenseive line across central to southern Japan. In order to break through the defenses, Korean jet bombers had attacked a major Japanese nuclear facility and resulted in a massive nuclear explosion that sent southern Japan into complete chaos and had the Koreans advance further into Tokyo where Japanese Prime Minister Sakura Naoko had created a Japanese Nationalist civilian militia to defend the capitol and had two batallions from the Japan Ground Self-Defense Forces stationed in the city to defend it. Once the Korean Army made it to Tokyo they immediatly put their plan into motion and had planned to counter the massive defenses the city had. Seize of Tokyo Once Korean Armoured coloums made it into the streets of Tokyo, the Japanese Forces came under heavy fire and were gunned down at first. Then Japanese nationalists began to open fire on the tanks and gun down the Korean troops as the Koreans made it deeper into the city square. Japanese Forces soon came under even more fire when joint Korean-Malaysian aritllery forces began shelling the city and destroying important areas that were strategic for the Japanese in order to protect the city. Korean Forces progressed when all of a sudden they came under heavy fire from troops from the 208th Infantry Division of the Japanese Army and Japanese Nationalist snipers had began to open fire from the city's skylines. Korean drones managed to clear out the area and pushed back the Japanese even further and soon Sakura was surrounded. Refusing to surrender Sakura was forced to retreat underground and soon the last remannts of the Japanese Government were sent into exile as the Koreans had overran Tokyo and Rin Nanami and the rest of his cabenet memebers were arrested and soon the Korean banner flew high over the center of Tokyo. US Invasion of Tokyo On June 29th 2030, the United States invasion of Tokyo order them a American forces scale war there attack of Korean People's Army and Malaysian Army our full retreated by American forces from Japan, the Task Force took enemy mortar fire, but the enemy forces managed to escape. Task Force Orion The group's commander stated his unit lost 83 of its 100 guns to the artillery preparation. This artillery prep was supplemented by air attacks by B-52 bombers and Lockheed AC-130 fixed wing gunships. There an approaching target the KPA and Malaysian Army was pinned down by US Air Force F-15E Strike Eagle, F-16C Falcon, A-10 Warthog, F-111F Aardvark, and F-4G Wild Weasel. Task Force 1-41 Infantry was the first coalition force to breach the KPA forces was captured by the American forces. American Forces Attack of KPA Homeland Prior to this action the Task Force's primary fire support battalion, 4th Battalion of the 3rd Field Artillery Regiment, participated in a massive artillery preparation. Around 300 guns from multiple nations participated in the artillery barrage. Over 14,000 rounds were fired during these missions. M270 Multiple Launch Rocket Systems contributed an additional 4,900 rockets fired at target of KPA and Malaysian Armed Forces were been full retreated, Liberation of Tokyo, Japan American forces victory is Japan and U.S. hand to reach of surrender of Greater Korean Republic unconditionally were finally of both sides. We learned to elements of the 1st Cavalry Division conducted a couple artillery missions against the Korean People's Arm. If the USSTRATCOM Global Operations Center (GOC) is unable to function in its role the nuclear forces. Aftermath Following the take over of Tokyo, remaining officials had announced a surrender and Japan was colonized. Survivors of the Japanese forces stationed in Tokyo were either captured as Prisoners of War, or killed off for refusing to surrender. The officials of the Japanese Nationalist Party were captured and Rin, the party's secretary, had been arrested and was taken to a special jail for interogation. She was led out with bright red duct tape over her mouth because of her anti-Korean remarks and soon the State of Japan was officially established and all of east asia was trembling in fear especially China and Taiwan. This led to a rise of ultranationalist groups all across east/southeast asia. Korean People's Army surrender unconditionally to the United States Armed Forces was final days were next invasion of Greater of Korean Republic mainland in July 1st 2030 was launched were massive invasion force by American armed forces, Category:Battles Category:Events Category:Timeline